A Changed Man
by Gianna Reede
Summary: This is where Isabella grows into the man she should have always been. Some sexual content.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in the Paradise Kiss Manga, although I do consider George mine as I have him tied to my bed and topless. o.0

* * *

Isabella looked up from her stitching to see Arashi and Miwako nearly on top of one another and Yukari constantly casting sidelong glances at George. She sighed. There was a time when she didn't feel so akward, so left out here in their own shop, but nowadays it seemed like she was an intruder. She felt like she didn't belong here. There was no one special in her life and everyone else was busy with theirs.

She hated feeling sorry for herself, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. They had what she didn't. She might be a little rich boy, but she knew nothing of love. And love is what was making her more and more depressed.

Setting down her needlework, she sighed heavily and stood up, her chair making a loud noise on the floor. Everyone looked up at her.

"I think I need some fresh air," she said before marching out of the building. Once she was outside, she realized that she wasn't far enough away from the problem to be releived. She continued walking down the street, and turned the corner. She looked up to see a new store across the street.

"Banana Split," she said to herself. "Good name." She walked across the street to see what kind of shop it was and was thrilled to find it a clothing shop. She gazed in the window, the dresses there catching her eye. They were just her style!

Isabella braced herself and walked into the shop. She had expected to be greeted by rude sales people, as she mostly was, but she wasn't. A kindly young woman with light blonde hair tied back in a bun smiled kindly at her and welcomed her warmly.

"I will be with you in a moment," she informed Isabella.

Isabella could do nothing but smile back at her. The kindness took her back and she hadn't been sure on how to react. She watched as the woman went back towards the fitting room, a red dress in her hand. Watching the woman, Isabella noticed a butterfly fluttering around in her stomach. Puzzled, she ignored it and began to walk around the shop, browsing the racks one by one.

There were dresses and outfits in here that Isabella never would have thought of, and she was sure no one else in ParaKiss would have either, including George. She stopped at one that made her jaw drop. It was made of Turquoise Satin that looked like the ocean at Sunset. The sleeveless dress had a tight bodice that went down to the waist, then flared out in waves of Turquoise and purple down to the floor. Isabella was amazed by the colors and wished that she could have had the pleasure in making this masterpiece.

"That one is one of my favorites," she heard a voice behind her.

Isabella turned to see the blonde woman behind her, admiring the dress. Isabella noticed her pale complexion and her green eyes that stood out behind her glasses. She was a stunning creature, even though she wore a boring blue skirt business suit.

"It is absolutely breath taking."

"Thank you."

Isabella turned around, astonished. "You made this?"

"Well, I designed it. I designed all the clothes in here."

Isabella was taken aback. She couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 years older than she was.

"Oh, my name's Miki," she said, extending her hand.

"Isabella."

"I must say that I have never seen a design like your dress before. Where did you get it?" Miki inquired, examining the beadwork on the fringes of Isabella's dress.

"Oh, my friends and I have design clothes and this is one of our own."

"I must say that it is remarkable. Do you do your own sewing?"

"Yes, that's half the fun."

Miki laughed. "I remember when I used to have the time to sew my own clothes. I can only get around to doing one every now and then nowadays. I do miss it very much." Miki looked longingly at her dress on the rack for a moment before she snapped out of her reverie. "Well, I'll have time again one day," she said with a smile.

The butterfly returned to Isabella's stomach, bringing a few friends with it this time. Isabella's breath caught in her throat. "I'm sure you will," she said, after ignoring the reaction in her stomach.

Miki turned around as she heard the bell on the door as it opened. A teenage girl came in, huffing.

"I'm soooo sorry!" she said to Miki. "I got side tracked after school and lost track of time."

Miki laughed. "It's ok Marie. Just try not to do it again."

The girl sighed in obvious releif before heading to the back of the store. In a moment she was back out, a name tag on.

"Well," Miki said. "Time for me to head out. It was nice talking to you."

"It was a pleasure," Isabella responded.

"Oh, here you go." Miki handed Isabella a card with her name and number on it. "If you and your friend's would like to sell your fashions, I would love to take a look at them first," she said with a smile.

"I'll let them know," Isabella said as she tucked the card in her purse.

She just stood there and watched as Miki grabbed her purse from behind the counter and darted out the door. Isabella's head was reeling from the events. She just couldn't beleive what had just happened. ParaKiss had just made a big step just from Isabella looking around. Isabella absentmindedly walked out of the store, a smile plastered on her face.

She was happy about the business opportunity for her and her friends, but she knew she was happier about the fact that she had just met the perfect woman.

Isabella pictured her face and the butterflies returned to her stomach. A red flush crept up and stained her cheeks as she walked back to the Studio. Isabella knew that she had been changed...but how?

* * *

Tune in next week for more...


	2. The Dress

Warning: Contents Under Pressure. Keep Away From Extreme Heat! Oh yeah, and I don't own Paradise Kiss or any of its characters, I just play with them.

A/N: cygneodile: It is a pleasure having you as a reviewer.

* * *

The Next Day

Isabella looked down at the card in her hand, and then back up at the store in front of her. Giving a long sigh, she stepped through the doors, hoping to see Miki. A frown creased her face when she spotted Marie instead. Mentally shrugging, she proceeded to look through the racks that she hadn't had a chance to go through the day before.

"Hi Isabella," came a voice.

Isabella jumped a mile into the air, her heart pounding in her chest. She turned around to see Miki standing there, a smile on her face. "You scared the life out of me," she confessed.

Miki laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I wasn't making any noise."

"It's ok. I don't think I was paying any attention."

"I'm headed out for some dinner, would you like to come with?" Miki asked.

Isabella smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"Great, I know this cute little cafe right down the street.

* * *

"So, what brought you into the fashion industry?" Isabella asked Miki after they had finished their lunch.

"Me? Oh, I've always been into fashion, ever since I was about 10 or 11. I used to watch these fashion shows on cable and imagine what it would be like to watch my own clothes be modeled down a runway. I started drawing drawing little outfits in my spare time, but when I got into high school and learned how to sew, I started to make them. Now I finally have my own fashion line, and I couldn't be happier."

Isabella couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes as she finished. Miki didn't look very happy.

"Anyway," Miki said. "What about you?"

"Well..." Isabella started. "When I was little, my friend George would come over and play with me. We would play dress up, and one day I put on this dress. I loved the way it felt, so he started making dresses for me. Well, I wanted to be just like him, so I started doing everything I could to help. And that's pretty much what I am still doing. He designs the clothes and I make the patterns for them."

"Wow. Must be nice having friends like that."

"Yeah, although he has been distant lately. His new girlfriend seems to take up most of his time nowadays."

"I'm sorry to hear that. After a while the novelty will wear off like it does everything else and he will come back to all his friends."

"Hmmm."

"Oh, could I ask you a favor?"

"Uh, sure."

"Would you stop by my office on Friday and look at some of my latest designs. I can't seem to get them quite right and I would love another opinion."

"I would love to," Isabella said with a smile.

"Great, I really have to get going, but call my cell on Friday and I will give you directions." Miki stood up and kissed Isabella on the cheek lightly before running off down the sidewalk.

Isabella's hand went to her cheek as her face turned red. 'She kissed me!'

* * *

Friday...

Isabella looked at her surroundings. Miwako and Arashi had gone to the bathroom over an hour ago while George was teaching Yukari to sew.

She stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to lay down."

"Ok," George said, not even looking up at her. Isabella's heart sank. They didn't seem to care if she was here or not.

Isabella looked up at gigantic building in front of her, fear replacing her nervousness. "Nottingham Enterprises," she said to herself. She braced herself and walked into the building, immediately heading for the elevators.

"Excuse me, Miss! Uh, M-" She stopped when she saw Isabella. "Is there something that I can help you with?" the young lady asked.

"I am going to Miki Kaoru's office. She told me-"

"I'm sorry. Ms. Kaoru doesn't allow visitors."

"But-"

"Would you like me to escort you to the door?" the lady said as she tried to go for Isabella's arm.

"Isabella!" she heard through the lobby. She turned her head and saw Miki walking towards them. "I'm sorry, was there a problem?" she asked the lady that had a hand on Isabella's arm.

"No, no, Ms. Kaoru. I didn't know you were expecting h-er, a guest."

"Well, next time call me first." Miki and Isabella walked away. "So sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I get it all the time." They stepped into the elevator and went to the top floor. "So you're boss won't get mad if you have a visitor?"

Miki laughed, causing the butterflies to return to Isabella's stomach. "I am the boss. I own this company. When my father passed away, damn him, he put in his will that he wanted me to run the company until my younger brother graduates college."

"Oh," was all Isabella could say. Isabella walked into Miki's office, admiring the view from the large window behind her desk.

"These are the designs I drew up, but there is something missing. I can't figure out for the life of me what it is," Miki said as she opened a folder and laid the designs out on her desk.

Isabella gazed down at them, amazed at their beauty. There were designs that she never would have thought of.

The first one Isabella looked at was a top and bottom pant outfit that flared out around the wrists and ankles.

"There is something missing...I just don't know what," Miki said, leaning close to Isabella as they looked down at the drawing. Isabella felt her breath hitch in her throat slightly. Calming her breath she focused on the picture.

"Hmmm...What if you put a wide antique lace around the cuffs here," she began as she pointed to the picture. "And you could always do a bead linging here..."

Isabella and Miki spent well over 2 hours discussing what should and should not be added to Miki's designs. Isabella looked up at the clock on Miki's wall.

"Oh no, it's past 8 already!"

"Really? I didn't know it was so late."

"I should really get going soon."

"Of course-oh! I almost forgot! I have a dress here that I would love for you to try on for me. It won't take long, I promise!"

"Ok," Isabella said slowly as Miki ran over to a closet near the door and pulled out a bag with a dress inside.

Miki pulled out the dress. Isabella sucked in her breath. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had a tigh bodice with inch wide straps made of cream. The top part looked like it was laced all the way up with ribbon. The skirt flared out at the hips into layers of cream, peach, and lavendar with a light sprinkling on glitter on them to make them shine. Isabella had never seen a more gorgeous dress in her life.

"This is absolutely gorgeous!" Isabella exclaimed.

Miki smiled. "Take off your dress so I can help you put this on."

This is where Isabella hesitated. She wasn't sure if Miki knew she was really a man or not. A blush crept into her cheeks.

Miki looked over at her and laughed. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

Isabella looked again at the dress that Miki was holding. Sighing, she nodded and began by taking off her hat, letting her lavendar curls fall down her back. As she unzipped the back of her dress and slid it down, Miki walked over to her, slipping her dress over Isabella's head.

Isabella felt chills run up and down her spine as she felt Miki's fingers caressing her skin as she buttoned up the back of the dress. Isabella ran her hands up and down the bodice of the dress, amazed at the beauty of it. If it had been beautiful just laying across someone's arm, it was too gorgeous for words when a person was wearing it.

Miki finished and walked around Isabella to see the dress. She beamed as she looked Isabella up and down. "I swear that dress was made for you," she commented.

At this, Isabella blushed.

"I'll tell you what," Mike started. "I'll give you this dress on one condition."

Isabella lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Come with me to my fashion show tomorrow night."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. "I'd love to!"

* * *

Tune in next week for more...


	3. Fashion Show with a Twist

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to any of the ParaKiss characters, no matter how much I beg. /sweatdrop

* * *

Isabella sat down with a heavy sigh. Her head was starting to ache terribly at the commotion Carrie was making behind them. Sometimes it was just too much to see the way she would yell at George, but it was her way. The dress for the Fashion Show was almost done, and Isabella knew that she couldn't waste any time in finishing it, but she really wanted to go to the show with Miki.

Finally Carrie left in a huff and George just stared at the door after she had slammed it, a sigh escaping his usually passive lips. Isabella raised her eyebrows at him and he just winked at her.

"I think I'm gonna go head home. It's getting late," George said about half an hour later, breaking the silence. He stood up, the chair scraping across the floor loudly. As he left, Isabella set down her work, flexing her fingers. She looked up at the clock. If she left now she might be able to stop by and see Miki to let her know her answer about the show.

Isabella quietly stood up, and made her way out, her head no better than it was earlier. She walked out into the night air before Miwako could ask her any questions. She walked down the familiar street,the wind whipping her curls around her face. It was refreshing and it cleared her head. Even if the dress wasn't done yet, there was no reason why she couldn't go out and have a little fun. They had enough time to finish it up.

She rounded the familiar corner and saw the lights on at Banana Split. It was very close to closing time and Isabella knew she was cutting it close. She opened the door and slipped inside. No one was inside the store except Miki who was doing paper work behind the counter. Isabella watched with a bemused smile on her face as Miki took off her glasses and wiped her eyes in frustration.

Miki finally looked up and saw Isabella in front of her, and it startled her. She dropped her glasses and sat down, holding her hand over her chest. "My god you startled me," Miki laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you"

"Oh it's fine. I'm just trying to figure out what these people did with my numbers. I just can't make any sense of it." Miki closed the book and dropped it on the floor. "I'll deal with it tomorrow. So, have you been thinking about my invitation?"

"Yeah, and I think I would love to go," Isabella said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh that would be so wonderful! It'll be nice to have someone to go with. I usually go to these things alone, but it gets kind of boring. It is a charity show where all the pieces are one of a kind and the money from them goes directly to ...let's see...what charity is this one for...? I don't remember...I think to a Cancer Foundation."

"Do you have anything in it?"

"Yeah, just one piece. They came to me at the last minute and I only had time for one."

"Must be nice."

"It would be better if I didn't have to do other things and could just focus on what I wanted. But that will have to wait."

"How long until your brother graduates college?"

"3 years...3 ... more ... years."

* * *

All Isabella could do was watch...Carrie was moving out from George's house. It was a shock for everyone, and Isabella cound tell that George wasn't exactly unhappy about it...but he wasn't happy either. As he followed Carrie outside Isabella watched a series of emotions play across his face. And George never showed his emotion that way.

Isabella sighed. She really had lost him, no matter what he said.

They all waited patiently for George to come back in. When he did Isabella stood up. "George-"

"I'm fine," he said with a carefree smile.

For some reason, it hurt Isabella to know he wouldn't talk to he like he used to. But funnily enough, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. After George blew her off, Isabella decided to go on and leave to get ready for the Show. Mumbling something about a headache, Isabella left. No one even tried to stop her.

Isabella sighed. Hopefully this evening's event would cheer her up. And she did let out a small smile as she thought about Miki.

* * *

Isabella took in her surroundings. Although Miki was rich, she lived in a normal apartment. Although it did have a great view. Her house was a cluttered mess in one area, and perfectly spotless in another. The cluttered area was her desk and the cabinets around it. They were covered in drawings and pens and pencils and markers. Some was stuck on the cabinets with magnets, others were balled up and on the floor around the trash can. Isabella smile to herself. This was a perfect little corner to be creative.

"Ok, let's get you ready," Miki said, walking out of her room after a few minutes, the dress in one arm and a pair of shoes dyed to match in the other.

Isabella just stared at Miki. She was absloutely stunning. She was wearing the suit that Isabella had helped her on. It was a powder pink fabric that hugged Miki's every curve. The antique lace she used was very wide and went down to almost cover her fingers. Miki also wore her hair up in a bun with chopsticks that had beads hanging from them.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning for Isabella to see it all.

"It most definitely needed the lace," Isabella said with a smile.

Miki laughed. "Yes it did, and I owe it all to you."

Miki laid down the dress on the back of the couch and walked over to Isabella. She reached up and took off her hat, causing the curls that hadn't already come out to fall down her back.

"I love your hair," Miki said as she pushed it out of Isabella's face.

Isabella blushed and moved to hide her face.

"How long have you been growing it?"

"Since I was in the third grade."

"Beautiful...I wish my hair would hold a curl. As it is, I can make a wave stay in for about 20 minutes," Miki said with a laugh. "Ok, first off, let's do your hair and makeup. Then we can pull the dress up over your feet. Come on," Miki said dragging Isabella into her bathroom.

Miki pulled Isabella's hair up and pinned it into a pile of curls on top of her head, a few curls falling out to accent her face. Miki then pulled out a pair of chopsticks that matched hers and stuck them in the middle to hold everything together. Then Miki pulled out a rag and washed off all the make up that Isabella had on, including her flower around her eye. After her face was clean, Miki just stared at her, smiling. Isabella felt herself blush.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful without make-up," Miki said, finally moving away from her. This made Isabella blush even more.

Miki did put different make-up on Isabella, but she used natural tones that brought out what was already there. It was completely different than anything Isabella had done, but she liked it.

After they finished, Miki drug Isabella back into the living room where she helped put on the gown. As Miki buttoned up the back, the familiar tingles went up and down Isabella's spine and made her feel slightly light headed.

"Ok, turn around."

Isabella turned around and looked at Miki, who was grinning ear to ear. "You look perfect! If I'm not careful they might try to auction you off for charity," she said with a laugh.

Well, I think our limo should be here by now," Miki said as she looked at her clock on the wall. "Shall we?"

* * *

Isabella had never seen so many cameras and lights in one place. It was completely overwhelming and she felt like she was going to get washed away in all the commotion. And that was before her and Miki stepped out.

But the minute they did, the cameras immediately started snapping pictures of the pair as they walked down the red carpet into the building. Isabella felt like she was going to get jostled away from Miki as the reporters started shoving people around to talk to her. Suddenly Isabella felt Miki grab her hand and entwine her fingers with hers. The tingles went down her spine again and butterflies started dancing around her stomach. Miki looked back and gave her a reassuring smile and a small wink before turning back and talking to a reporter that had just broken through the last two.

After what seemed an eternity, Miki and Isabella finally made it inside.

"Whew, I thought we would never make it out of there alive."

Isabella just laughed as she caught her breath. A disappointed feeling crept into her stomach as she expected Miki to let go of her hand now that they were out of the crowd. But Miki didn't. She kept holding onto Isabella's hand as they went in to the room where the show was going to be held.

Surprisingly, Miki got a seat up front for both of them, and they sat down, waiting for the show to start. Isabella just looked around quietly as people came up to Miki and greeted her like they were old friends. She saw their eyes dart over to her and she felt uncomfortable. But every time someone asked about her, Miki introduced her as Isabella, a dear friend. Then they would warm up to her.

After about 20 minutes of this, the lights started dimming and someone with a microphone started talking.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL FASHION FOR CANCER DRIVE!" The audience clapped. "LET'S START OFF OUR EVENING WITH A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ALL THE DESIGNERS THAT DONATED OUTFITS FOR THIS EVENT!" The audience clapped even louder.

Then the show began. A different model with a different outfit came out one after the other, announced by the host explaining who made it and what company they were from. There were dozens of beautiful outfits that Isabella adored. Including a few men's outfits that Isabella was startled to admit to herself that she would love to wear. Then she heard the announcer call out the Banana Split name and the designer Miki Kaoru.

It was a top and skirt set that was made of the deepest teal in satin. The top looked like a corset, with hooks that held it together in the front and small flowers in gold thread sewn in. The skirt flared out and came down to the model's ankles. It had the same golden flowers sewed into it, but the top layer was a filmy cloth that was just a slightly lighter shade of teal. Isabella loved it.

Miki leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have another one at home in lavender." Isabella looked at Miki and saw the twinkle in her eye. It made her smile.

* * *

Miki had tried her best to get out of going to the after party, but no one would let her. So she just grabbed Isabella's hand again and allowed herself to be drug from circle to circle. It was the same every time. Being introduced to the group, then she would introduce Isabella. Then they would compliment her work, sometimes ask for custom pieces, then she would get drug to the next circle. The entire time, she never let go of Isabella's hand.

"Finally!" Miki said as they made their way out to the limo. "I thought we'd never get away from that!"

Isabella sat down in the limo and for the first time realized how tired she really was. She looked over at Miki and saw how beautiful she really looked.

"I never wondered before, but why do you have blond hair? It looks too natural, so it can't be dyed."

Miki laughed. "My dad was Japanese, my mom was Swedish. She was here for college when they met."

"That sounds romantic," Isabella said with a smile.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

* * *

The limo driver dropped Miki and Isabella off back at the apartment. They took the elevator up and walked down the hallway to Miki's apartment. As soon as she opened the door, Miki took her shoes off.

"Oh my God, that feels better. If I could get away with it, I would go barefoot all the time."

Isabella laughed as she slid her shoes off as well and set them by the door next to Miki's.

"Come on, let's go get changed. I know that dress has to feel heavy by now."

Isabella had to agree there and followed Miki to her room, a light blush filtering into her cheeks. Miki helped Isabella take off her dress and went into the bathroom as Isabella put her kimono style dress back on. A few minutes later Miki came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and a pair of peach cloth shorts that molded to her skin. Isabella's breath hitched in her throat. Miki was a vision, especially with her hair flowing down her back.

"Want something to drink? Eat? I know I'm starved."

"Sure." Isabella followed Miki out into the living room. Miki went into the kitchen to grab something while Isabella sat in the chair facing the couch. Miki walked back in and handed Isabella a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she murmered.

Miki just smile at her before going to sit on the couch with her own glass, and the bottle under one arm, which she set on the coffee table. Miki sat indian style on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Isabella just watched her, the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach gnawing away at her. She finally downed all the wine in her glass and set it on the table.

"Sorry," Miki said a few seconds later. "Just needed a moment of peace and quiet. I don't seem to get much of it."

"Yeah, sometimes it can get too quiet though," Isabella said with a frown in her brow as she looked away and out the window.

Miki just smiled slightly before drinking her own wine. "Want some more?"

"Sure." Miki refilled both their glasses.

"This is nice," Miki said. "I don't have many friends, just people who pretend to like me because of my position and my father."

"You can definitely consider me a friend," Isabella said warmly, the second glass of wine starting to warm up her.

"I'm glad I met someone like you."

Isabella just laughed.

* * *

An hour later had both of them tipsy and the bottle of wine almost empty. Isabella was now standing by the window staring outside while Miki was laying on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling, her hair fanning down the back of the couch.

"I love this view," Isabella said for the tenth time.

Miki laughed. "That's why I got this place. It has an amazing view when the sun comes up. So many colors of purple and pink and orange fill the sky and flood right into this room. I'm sometimes still up when the sun rises and it restores my energy." Miki laughed again. "Now I sound like an old lady."

Isabella walked over to her. "You're not an old lady. You're just perfect."

"Thank you, but I'm not all that great. I really think my business is going well because of my family connections."

"There is nothing wrong with that. I know someone who does the same thing."

"It makes me feel like I can't do anything on my own. I'll always have my name following me. People will always see my father floating above me and they do whatever I say. I hate it!"

Isabella looked down to see the tears flooding Miki's eyes. But she never blinked, she never let them spill. Isabella reached down and caught one with her finger that finally spilled over. Miki just looked up at her and smiled.

Then Isabella's reflexes kicked in. Without realizing what she was doing, she found her lips pressed against Miki's. She started to pull back when Miki kissed her back. It was the most exhilirating feeling Isabella had ever felt. The tingles that had teased her spine passed through her entire body at the same time her body warmed up.

Isabella was unsure of what was going on, except that she liked it...a LOT. Before she could regain her senses, she decided to push a bit further. She opened her mouth slightly and was releived to feel Miki doing the same. The kiss became intense, powerful, and made Isabella hungry. Hungry for something she had never wanted before--a woman. Isabella's hand went around the back of Miki's neck and pulled her head up. Miki allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position, where Isabella felt her arms wrap around her neck. Isabella kept the one hand around Miki's neck while her other hand caressed her hip.

Isabella could feel her body begging for more, needing more than just this kiss. She wanted all of Miki. As she realized this, her hand had slid underneath Miki's shirt and was caressing the soft skin of her stomach. The grip Miki had on Isabella tightened. Isabella took this as a cue to move on and her hand went up and felt the bottom of Miki's breast. Isabella hadn't paid attention before, but Miki wasn't wearing a bra. As Isabella's hand moved up, a low soft moan escaped Miki's throat.

This noise seemed to snap something in Isabella. Half of her wanted to take Miki right here, right now, while the other half tried to remind her who SHE was. This turmoil in her head caused her to push away from Miki. She saw Miki looking at her, her face flushed.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said quickly. She turned and put on her shoes and ran out of the apartment, hearing Miki calling for her as she ran.

* * *

Tune in next week for more... 


End file.
